


Home Theater and Chill

by Sumi



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, M/M, have you seen this show, of course it fits in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: It's amazing how a simple dinner invitation leads to Galavant being scared for life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me how this came to be. Apparently thinking of fics in the middle of the night is a bad idea because then a fic like this happens.

“Gal, did you ask them?”

He winced. “Isabella must we really be one of those couples who strives for adult interaction so much after the birth of their first child that they resort to inviting just any people over?”

“Richard and Gareth are our friends, Gal! If Richard could hear you now…” Isabella shook her head in obvious disappointment.

Galavant didn't think there would be a way to convince Isabella otherwise. It didn't mean he certainly wouldn't I try though. “Oh Isabella you know I value their friendship but Richard can be quite trying on the nerves of someone who is lacking a good night's sleep. And Gareth… well I don't think you need me to explain that one to you, love.”

“They are still our friends regardless of what flaws they may carry.”

She had a good point. Of course, Isabella almost always made good points. Rarely did she make a bad one. “I will send a letter.”

Isabella lifted a brow. “They live right next door.”

“I know, right?” Galavant exclaimed in exasperation. “Right. Next. Door. Why did I promise matching side by side castles during my bachelor party? I thought Richard was just rambling on. Given how many drinks he had, it made perfect sense.”

Seeing no way out of it, Galavant moved towards the door and began the short journey to Richard and Gareth’s house. He knocked on the door and did a double take when it opened to reveal a very naked Gareth.

“I am now blinded. A once great hero blinded by unexpected and unwanted nudity,” he mused to himself.

Gareth let out a huff of laughter. “Once I’m home, the armor and clothes come off. Best remember that, pretty boy.”

“I want to forget, Gareth but before I can I must extend an invitation to join us for dinner. It’s from Isabella and myself but mostly Isabella.”

He didn’t get a chance for Gareth to respond (or what was more likely shut the door in his face) when Richard bounded towards the front door. Somehow, Richard always manage to have a spring in his step and wistful tone. It would always be a mystery as to how Richard could retain such a thing.

Richard (thankfully) moved to stand in front of Gareth and grinned. “Gal ol’ buddy ol’ pal of mine! What brings you here?”

Galavant cleared his throat. “Isabella… and I wanted to invite you to join us for dinner this evening. The baby is finally sleeping for longer periods so we thought now would be as good a time as any.” The expression on Richard’s face went to immense joy to sadness. He wasn’t quite sure what to make of it. “A simple no would suffice, Richard. Don’t feel as if you have to attend.”

“Of course I want to have dinner with my BFF and his lovely wife but I’m afraid Gareth and I have plans to Home Theater and Chill and chill.”

If the nude Gareth hadn’t given it away what their evening plans were, Richard’s brash announcement sure did. “I… I don’t need details Richard. Actually, beside Gareth throwing on some bloody pants before answering the door, you could have simply told me you had… other plans.”

He let out a sudden gasp. “I have an excellent idea, Gal! Why don’t you and Isabella join us? We could make it a foursome!”

There were so many things wrong with that statement. First off, Galavant had no desire to get swept up in the trend that was Home Theater and Chill. The lure of a business that hired actors to come to your home and act out popular plays seemed pointless when one could simply attend a performance. Second… just no.

“Richard, that is a terrible idea.”

“Oh come on, Gal! It’ll be fun!”

When Gareth chuckled, Galavant started to catch on the fact that Richard probably had no clue what he had just invited him and Isabella too. Of course, Gareth couldn’t interject. This was probably very amusing to him. “Richard… I wouldn’t mind joining you but the term Home Theater and Chill and chill means you’ll be having sex. In front of actors but to each their own.”

“Well that would explain why Jester practically fled from the castle when I invited him along,” Richard muttered. “You know Gareth you could have warned me.”

“Too bloody funny of an opportunity to pass up!” Gareth laughed.

Galavant sensed this moment to go. “I’ll just… go on back. Have fun with your… night. We’ll get together another time.”

He would blame Isabella for the image of a naked Gareth now being burned into his mind.


End file.
